Becoming Blaine
by blacky-green
Summary: Written for an Anonymous Prompter on GKM! My first GKM! Original Prompt: Sebastian wants to be Blaine so much that he goes after a relationship with Kurt. My take: Sebastian wants to be Blaine because he likes Kurt. Sebastian is a little OOC in this. Sorry! Rated M for Sebastian's potty mouth.


**Prompt by Anon on GKM**

_**I was watching the Thanksgiving episode and thought Sebastian looked like he was trying to look like Blaine. so I wanted a fic where he wants to be him so much that he goes after a relationship with Kurt.**_

**I asked:**

_**I know in your prompt it's more like Sebastian goes after Kurt because he want to be Blaine.**__**  
**__**But what do you think of Sebastian wanting to be Blaine because he wants Kurt and he thinks Blaine is exactly what Kurt wants?**_

**And Prompter Anon agreed! So here it is! The story for GKM!**

**OMG MY FIRST GKM Fill**

**No beta, sorry.**

**END A/N**

Becoming Blaine

When he was informed that he would no longer be the sole occupant of his double room, Jeff was a little sad and a little excited. Sure, he enjoyed his privacy and he fact that he could have his BFF, Nick, over anytime he wanted but being the social butterfly that he was, staying in the room alone was a little torturous.

The new boy, Sebastian Smythe, was…interesting. Joining Dalton mid-semester, coming from a private school in Paris, he couldn't have been more mysterious. Added to the fact that his father was the district attorney, well, everyone at Dalton wanted to be his friend.

Until they actually met him, that is.

To say Sebastian Smythe was abrasive was putting it nicely. He had no social filter and was always getting up in other people's personal business. Not to mention their personal space.

Still, Jeff Sterling was a kind and friendly boy. He didn't _hate_ Sebastian. But even he had to admit (only to himself, and maybe Nick) that sometimes, the things Sebastian did made him want to smother him with a pillow while he slept.

When Blaine had come to visit the Warblers a week after Sebastian arrived, Jeff noted that Blaine was friendly towards Sebastian. He knew they met up for coffee regularly and that Kurt was aware of this 'friendship' of sorts. Really, it was hard to block out Sebastian's angry mutterings. So far, Jeff had heard some pretty crazy things from that boy in the mornings, such as 'gayface', 'prissy princess', 'meerkat' and 'craigslist'. Jeff had given up trying to work out what all those disjointed phrases meant after the first couple of weeks.

Still, half a semester with Sebastian Smythe was nothing big. At least, not compared to what came after that.

When they returned to school, Jeff was slightly disappointed that he would still be rooming with Sebastian. Not that he disliked Sebastian or anything, because he didn't. The two of them were friends, well, as much as they could be.

The new year started off pretty normal. Sebastian was being the annoying bastard that he usually was, relishing his last few weeks as head of the Warblers, pranking David (with the help of the awesome threesix mafia. But that was topsecret!) and complaining loudly about the sub-par food and lack of gay clubs. Typical Sebastian.

It was only after about 4 weeks that Jeff started noticing the changes. They were subtle and Jeff had almost missed them.

The first clue was the hair. A few weeks into the school year, Sebastian had abandoned his old hair style and began slicking his hair back from his face with hair gel. When Jeff commented on the change, all he got was 'I wouldn't trust those drop-outs at the mall anywhere near my head with a scissors. This is safer.'

The next thing was his sudden liking for cardigans. 'It's getting warmer but it's still cold Sterling. Not everyone has a personal heater attached to their side to keep them warm.' Was the snide reply when Jeff mentioned it, causing him and Nick to flush slightly and move away from each other.

Then, the last thing Sebastian did before the new captain came in was demand that they sing Katy Perry. Really, watching the recording of themselves doing 'Peacock' made Jeff just want to die from embarrassment.

It wasn't until one day, when Jeff and Nick headed to the Lima Bean for their coffee fix when it hit him.

Standing in the line for coffee was Sebastian. Sure, that wasn't surprising. The boy probably had coffee in his veins instead of blood. It was what he was wearing that shocked them.

Sebastian was wearing a button-down shirt under a cardigan with cuffed khakis and…a bowtie.

Jeff slapped himself to check if he was dreaming, drawing the attention from a couple of customers as well as getting an alarmed look from Nick.

When he heard Sebastian's order of a 'medium drip, please' Jeff almost fainted.

Right there, in front of him was _BLAINE_.

Sure, the body was Sebastian Smythe, but everything else screamed Blaine Anderson.

After collecting their coffee(when did he even order anything?) Jeff grabbed Nick by the wrist and dragged him over to where Sebastian was sitting in the corner, making a face as he added sugar to his coffee.

'This thing tastes like shit, how the fuck does McDapperpants drink this crap?' he muttered angrily to himself.

Jeff sat down across from him and pointed at him accusingly. 'BLAINE!' he all but shouted.

Nick looked at his friend, confused. 'Uh…Jeffy, I'm pretty sure that's Sebastian right there.'

'Yeah, listen to your boyfriend _Nicky_' Sebastian sneered, unable to stop the beginnings of a flush from creeping up his cheeks.

Jeff flapped his hand at his best friend impatiently. 'NO! I mean, I know that this is Sebastian. But look Nicky! He's turning into Blaine!'

Nick tilted his head to the side and squinted at Sebastian.

'You're crazy Sterling.' Sebastian said, unable to meet Jeff's eye.

Nick squinted at Sebastian. 'Now that you mention it…'

'Oh god, not you too Duval. This is crazy! Why the fuck would I want to be that cheater Anderson! And to think, he didn't even come to me.' He said, before muttering under his breath, 'if he did I would have slapped some sense into him.'

'AHA!' Jeff exclaimed, having heard the last part. 'You're in love with Kurt!'

'WHAT?' Nick said incredulously, staring at Jeff.

'WHAT?' Sebastian echoed, his voice slightly higher than usual, 'Are you kidding me? The Princess is in New York for fuck's sake.'

'So it's the Princess now, eh? What happened to gayface and betty white?' Jeff shot back smugly.

'…shit.'

'SEE! NICKY I TOLD YOU!'

'I'm confused.'

Jeff sighed, patting his oblivious best friend on the head as he explained. 'You see Nicky, Sebby here is in loooooooove with Kurtsy. At first he wanted to shag Blaine, then he fell in love with Kurt, then Blaine was a horrible person and cheated on Kurt while he was in New York. Now Sebastian is becoming Blaine so Kurt will like him!'

'...close enough.' Sebastian muttered from his position with his arms crossed, his cheeks flushed red.

Nick looked from Sebastian/Blaine to Jeff and back again. 'WHAAAATTT?'

'I think we broke him.'

Nick shook his head, 'No, no, no. Someone explain to me how Sebastian is becoming Blaine?'

'I wasn't doing it on purpose!' Sebastian whined childishly.

'Well,' Jeff started, listing all the changes, 'first was the gelled hair. Then the cardigan love, followed by a sudden love for Katy Perry and Pink! He even jumped onto a couch last week at practice. Finally, with the clothes and the medium drip, which is Blaine's regular coffee order.'

'Oh.'

Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Hey three-six! I'm here for a visit, miss me? And don't you have a hole to be digging Meercat?' Kurt quipped as he smiled at Jeff and Nick. Puzzled by the lack of response, Kurt turned to properly look at Sebastian.

'Holy hell!' Kurt gasped as he took in the visual of the Sebastian/Blaine hybrid that was sitting in front of him.

Jeff and Sebastian exchanged a look. 'Shit!' they exclaimed simultaneously.

**THE END.**

**Sorry for crappy ending.**

**I'm really bad at endings.**

**Also, sorry Sebastian is rather OOC.**


End file.
